The present disclosure relates generally to transmitting data, and more particularly to interfacing with multiple data buses and transmitting data between multiple aircraft data buses of between an aircraft and a ground station.
Modern aircraft typically include a large number of electronic systems and devices communicating one numerous data buses. Functional testing, data bus monitoring, and sensor simulation for an aircraft typically requires a large umbilical cable consisting of many wires extending from the aircraft to testing, monitoring, and/or maintenance equipment located outside the aircraft. The umbilical cable may include two or more wires for each bus interface that will be connected to the cable. Moreover, bus repeaters and/or isolators are sometime needed for one or more of the buses under test to compensate for long wire lengths.